A Wish Come True
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Two muggle girls really love the Harry Potter books and are invited to Hogwarts for a month. What will happen when they meet Harry and co. How will they not tell the characters their future
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: (Dun, Dun, Dun)**

**Disclaimer: Hey. As per usual J.K Rowling owns anything you recognise from the legendary Harry Potter stories. Now that's out of the way, let us… drum roll please… A WISH COME TRUE so you better review!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both girls yelled as they made to open the last anonymous present on the pile. They both gasped at what lay inside the slightly yellowing envelope:

_Dear Birthday girls, _

_You have been cordially invited to spend a month at Hogwarts!_

_Tickets are enclosed and we expect you on platform nine and three quarters on September the first._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ba Boom Tchsh

They both fell into a dead faint, knocking over a tray in the process. When they'd finally regained their consciousness, they stared at each other in awe.

"Am I-"

"-Dreaming?"

Katie finished the rest of Annie's sentence. Annie looked at her best friend and replied grinning cheekily "No you're Katie. Honestly you should-humph" She was cut off as a pillow hit her directly in the face... And so an epic war began.

**So… I know it was short but we can promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**U like? Please, please, please review **


	2. Platform Problems

**Chapter 1: ****Platform Problems**

**Disclaimer:**

** KT-So as usual J.K Rowling owns the characters.**

** AT-I am so so so so excited I want to see what happens next.**

** KT-You will never learn. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. **

"Have fun dear and don't forget to write at least five times a day!"

"_MUM._"

"Alright then, twice a week. That better?"

"Much."

Katie's mum grinned at her daughter as they walked towards Annie and her parents at the barrier between platforms 9 & 10.

"Are you sure this is the right barrier sweetheart?" asked Annie's dad looking a little bit on the flustered side of things. "Are you sure we're on the right platform?"

"_YES! I am sure we're at the right barrier dad. Did you seriously think I would take you to the place where Harry Potter and co disappear in to their amazing life without memorising every single square inch of the place?"_

"Ok then dear. I'm sorry-"

"KATIE!"

"There you go, saved by ya friend" laughed her dad.

"Well bye now." And both sets of parents were off to their cars.

The girls were left alone, feeling suddenly small and insignificant in the loud and bustling platform of King's Cross Station.

"Well. What now?" said Annie looking around her.

"We go and find the Platform 9 and ¾ that's what" Katie said excitedly.

And so they walked forward and… crashed into the wall.

"What's all that about? Annie asked Katie who was not looking as confused as she was. "I think that was because the platform only let's witches and wizards through."

"oohh. Well that's sil- CRACK!"

Five cracks sounded as death eaters popped in surrounding the girls. CRACK Harry Potter arrived on scene at just the wrong moment. Curses started flying left, right and centre around the trio as they stood rooted to the spot. "DUCK!" Harry shouted and both girls ducked. Harry himself pulled out his wand and started taking out the death eaters. _Stupefy_ one death eater down. WHAM CRASH WHACK Annie swung her leg round tripping up one death eater and he went into two others, them all falling like dominoes. Harry was in a fast duel with Bellatrix. Katie looked behind her just to see Dolohov send a green curse at Harry's back. "Take him whilst his back is turned will you" She muttered as she swung her arm hitting the back of Harry's leg and causing him to fall. He looked up angrily only to see the curse fly over his head and Bellatrix apparating away when she thought it would hit her. "Phew" They all stood up falsely thinking of the silence as protection. Wrong. _Revelio_- five death eaters appeared from where they had been before standing invisible in front of the trio. Annie started moving before the curses had been said. Each death eater shouted a killing curse at a different place making it impossible to escape. Harry closed his eyes _This is it_. Suddenly he felt a pain in the top of his head. He cried out, it hurt a lot. His eyes flew open only for him to find that he was upside down and flying through the air. Annie's moving had been to do a no-handed cartwheel. Whilst up-side down, she had grabbed on to the tops of their (Harry and Katie's) heads and as she finished her cartwheel, the where pulled into an arch shape in mid-air. Long story short: None of them died as Voldy thought they should…Again.

Harry gathered his surroundings and pulled his wand out. Thrusting it into Katie's hand he pushed her and Annie through the barrier and took it back muttering a spell to lock it again.

Annie looked at him, as did Katie-

(Annie said) "wow"

(Katie said) "You're Harry potter"

"wow"

"How did we get through the barrier that time"

"wow"

"What was that spell"

"wow"

"ANNIE WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"wow"

Harry watched amused as they both argued…well Katie argued whilst all Annie could say was "WOW". **(AT- reminds me of us. KT-Shut up. AT- my point exactly. Harry Potter-WOW. AT- You stole Annie's line. Hermione-Shut up. KT- Now you stole my line. Ron-SHUT UP. All-OK!)**

He shook his head. "Hey will you both shut up because we need to get to Hogwarts." They immediately silenced causing Harry to shake his head "If only getting Ron and 'Mione to shut up was that easy. You could teach them a few things."

They both looked ready to faint with happiness.

"You want us to teach _them"_ Katie said whilst all Annie could manage was "Wow"

Harry shook his head handing them both the portkey.

Annie POV- 

I was so proud when I got my letter. I knew Hogwarts existed all along and I knew Harry Potter was real. I've been counting down the days and I CAN'T WAIT. Katie's much better than me. She can be excited without totally going crazy. I can't. I must have woken up at what? 3am today. That's how excited I was. Mum had sorted it out with my school. Apparently there was some teacher who was a witch and knew about the whole thing, mum wouldn't tell me who. She will be sending up some homework or a few lesson plans just so we don't fall behind. Nothing too much. Mum wouldn't stop fussing around me. I only just got her to leave, thanks to Katie, she is a lifesaver. Can you believe; dad actually thought I wouldn't know where the platform was. He just left with mum as well. Well here goes… on to the platform…

Katie POV- (The speech marks are what harry or Annie says)

Well here goes… on to the platform… CRASH. What! We cannot get on to the platform. It must be the charm that lets witches and wizards through. That's silly. CRACK. Oh my god, death eater, what do I do. "DUCK" well that might be one thing. Green curse… oh no, that's not good, WHACK. I can't believe I just whacked Harry Potter. "Thanks" And saved his life. Wha- Whoa- Why-. Well now I am on the platform. How I don't know. But- Will Annie stop saying Wow already. Oh well. Portkey… Harry's not afraid of them, this must be before his fourth year. That means I know his future. Got to tell Annie this. Well here we go…

Normal POV. (**AT-Or as normal as can be. HP- How do they stand reading all your rubbish comments. KT- Hey I come up with them. HP-OOPS.)**

They all popped into the hospital wing where the rest of the trio, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore where there. They were all excited to see the girls. Harry had tried his best to get out of it but their headmaster would not let him. It had actually been quite funny really…

≈FLASHBACK≈

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were at the Weasley's house when Dumbledore appeared with a _crack_. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all pulled their wands out in defence and after introductions they had sat down to eat again.

Harry had been eating his eggs.

"Sorry for popping in like that" (Said Dumbledore)

Harry ate some more eggs.

"Oh by the way Harry you are to pick up two of your biggest fans today"

Harry chokes.

"I will take you to kings cross"

Hermione performs the Heimlich Manoeuvre

"Then you will portkey them to Hogwarts.

Harry stops choking

"Are you alright Harry you look a bit peaky"

Harry glares.

"Well bye then"

≈END FLASHBACK≈

They had all laughed thinking back to it. It really was quite funny.

"Oh when will they arrive already" Ron moaned.

"Patience Ronald" Hermione replied "You should le-" POP.

Harry, Annie and Katie appeared in the hospital wing with a POP and before any of Harry's friends could say hello Annie and Harry were continuing an argument they had obviously been having for some time now. (Harry started)

"You pulled out my hair." (Annie replied)

"Only a bit"

"YOU PULLED OUT MY HAIR"  
"Well it was either that or 5 killing curses but next time I'll let you take the curses."

"Fine." Harry looked at her and said" Thank you _so much _for saving my life" Katie cleared her throat from behind him and he turned to her "You too then" He turned back to Annie "But there is still the matter of me being HALF BALD!"

Indeed, when Harry turned, you could see a bald patch on the top of his head where Annie had held onto it whilst saving him. (**KT+AT- HA HA HA )** Everyone in the hospital wing burst out laughing causing Harry to glare at Annie again.

"You can use magic on it can't you?" She tried tor reason. Harry opened his mouth to retort at her but then closed it "Oh yeah" He turned to Hermione "Do you think you could heal that?" Hermione, still trying to contain her laughter, nodded and grew his hair back.

Harry turned to Annie and Katie. "So this is the Hospital wing AKA the infirmary or-"

But Katie cut him off…

"We are not 4 we know what a hospital wing is."

"actually" Annie cut in looking embarrassed "I thought a hospital wing and an infirmary were two different things."

Katie sighed "Well me, I'm not four but this." She said gesturing to Annie. "She could pass for 4 literally…''

"Hey" Annie replied indignantly "That was one time."

"One time too many''

"You're never going to let me forget that are you"

"NO"

"Well what did you expect me to do?!"

They all watched the two girls arguing before Ron cut in "Did we miss something?"

Annie huffed once more at Katie then replied. "Well once they were selling toy broomsticks to any child under 4."

Katie carried on "So naturally, Annie being Annie, decided to get one by pretending to be a four year old."

Annie finished. "Hence the phrase _She could pass for a 4 year old… literally" I _

They all laughed at her causing Madame Pomfray to come in. "Out the lot of you NOW!"

And so they were all herded out and went to the Gryffindor common room.

**The end. AT- That took me ages to type. KT- I typed most of it.**

**AT-I know, that's why it took so long: You type so slow. KT-Humfph **

**Anyway thanks for reading… Next chap up in a week. Please review and ideas welcome…**


	3. Future tense

**Chapter 3- Future Tense.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it.**

**AT-Thanks to all those who review. Please review lots more as well and on our other story Stranger. Please read that as well I promise it's good.**

**KT- Now on with the story.**

_"Future knowing" _Harry said the password to the common room allowing the two girls to enter. "Thanks" Annie muttered but Katie had more on her mind. The password had reminded her of the fact that she, having read all the Harry Potter books , knew everyone's future as Harry had told them earlier that he was starting 4th year.

"Annie" She hissed urgently. She looked at Katie. "Yeah I know, we need to talk I foresaw you asking me" Katie nodded and they both crept out of the common room hoping not to be noticed. Luck was not on their side as Harry looked up as they were opening the portrait. "Where are you two off to?" He asked squinting at them suspiciously. "No where…" Annie replied. "Just exploring" Harry still looked doubtful but let them go.

They walked in silence reaching the tapestry of Barnabas teaching trolls to dance in no time and soon they were sitting comfortably in the living room of Katie's house. "Ok" Katie started up the discussion. "Well Harry told me that he is in 4th year so that means we know his future… Also should we tell them about our _talents" _Annie looked up at her. "NO! They would all sprout off some rubbish about me being a seer when I'm not"

"I dunno." Katie started hesitantly, she didn't want to get Annie angry "Maybe you are. You do see the future."

"No I don't"

"Well then what _do_ you call it" Katie snapped annoyed.

Annie sighed than began to explain to her best friend. "Seers make prophesies, they see through crystal balls and all that stuff. I don't. What I do is basically…" She paused thinking of a way to explain to the patiently waiting girl. "Think of it like this." She started. "When I'm playing a game of netball and the opposing team is about to throw the ball, it's almost like I see a ghost of that person throwing the ball to whomever they do… before they do and-"

"-that's why you're the best sportswomen at our school" Katie finished catching on. "Because your _talent_ allows you to block every goal and catch every throw"

"Exactly. Sometimes I see random thing that are just going on around me as well. Like if I was at school, I would sometimes see what someone is doing in the school car park. Or that a teacher telling a student of next door. Sometimes I see further into the future but… " Annie grinned. "But I would like to say, it is not as cool a _talent _as yours." Katie grinned as well. "Yeah… it is a bit cool"

"A BIT!" Annie exclaimed ''It's way cool what you do… um what is it you do again…" Shaking her head Katie proceeded to explain again. "If I read a paragraph and decide the key word is… Hypnotize. That word will stick out in my head. Then if I read several more paragraphs with that key word in them, I will automatically remember them. Also, if someone says that word, than I will be able to see all those paragraphs in front of me as if the books they were from were actually there."

Annie sat there awed. "I swear… every time you explain that it sounds cooler and cooler.''

Then, they, having only just seen the time, ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Reading all the HP books over and over had taught them their way around. What only Annie saw as they ran, was a red headed girl stepping out from behind a statue next to the ROR door. "She must have her reasons" Annie muttered as her vision of Ginny's actions ended.

**1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I 1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I1I**

"Ouch! Hey Annie, why did you bloody do that for? You nearly suffocated me!"

"Oops, sorry K, but you have GOT to wake up coz… **_(Drum roll please!)_** We're going to Hogsmeade! We're going to Hogsmeade! Wake up! Wake up!" Annie yelled as she repeatedly whacked a pillow over Katie's head in an attempt to wake her up. **[KT - I am so glad I don't live in the same house as you do, AT, coz if I did, I'd have some massive lump on my head. AT – you already ****_have _****one massive lump of a head! (Just thought I'd mention it!) KT – how mean can you get? All – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KT- rrrrrrrrrr, well carry on then!] **Katie pealed herself off the none too clean floor, grumbling. She had been startled about the sudden attack from her supposedly best friend and had fallen out of her bed. **[Ron – This story just gets better and better, right KT? KT – to you it might moron, not to me.] **Annie meanwhile was dancing around the room sing a weird selection of songs, none of which made any sense and all of which were very loud.

"You could just have used an alarm clock or even just a shake of my shoulder you know," Katie stated while pulling on her clothes.

"Really? I wanted to try something whacky and original!"

"Well you have succeeded in the whacky side of your original idea although I prefer the alarm clock."

"Too late!" giggled Annie mischievously.

"Annie, can you do me just one favour?"

"What's that?" asked Annie curiously.

"Don't get together with Fred and George. I don't think I could take it if you did."**[Fred – actually that's a good idea…]** Katie said over her shoulder as she made her way out of the dorm. "Well come on then; what are you waiting for?"…

Katie's POV:

[In Hogsmeade]

"WOW" Annie gasped as we walked through the gateway of Hogsmeade Village. I must admit, much as I was tempted to tell her to quit saying 'wow', I agreed with her on that one: Hogsmeade was better in real life than in the books. **[No offence to JKR] **The tumble down shops with their colourful windows sprang out of the ground like outsized mushrooms. The various shops that I recognised (and most that I didn't) looked friendly and welcoming. I could see Zonko's Joke shop and Honeydukes Sweet shop on my right and the Three Broomsticks, cheerful and cosy on my left.

We wondered around the shops marvelling over the items inside, squealing with delight as the cute little animals in one shop called 'Fantastic creatures' showed off their magic tricks and tumbled and played in their colourful pens and cages, and (me especially) revelling in the glorious amount of books on every topic under the sun. To finish the exiting trip with a flourish, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione led us into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Annie and I, not ever having tasted butterbeer before, were a bit wary of trying it but with the whole pub chanting "drink, drink, drink, drink", we just had to take a sip. And by a sip I meant a whole gulp of the deliciousness. Our hostess, Madame Rosmerta, had a smile on her face so large that I thought it stretched a least a mile! Annie started laughing and very soon the rest of us were caught up in it. Her laughter is so contagious!

All too soon, it was time for us to leave for Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione made their way to the bar to pay the bill for us all. We waited for at least ten minutes before Hermione came flying back, her hair messed up, wearing a stricken expression on her face. Harry immediately sprung to his feet copied almost a millisecond later by everyone else.

"What happened, 'Mione? Where's Ron?" I asked her.

"Come… quickly… now" she gasped, bending down to catch her breath which was probably miles away by the look of her. "Behind the bar, in the cellar Madame Rosmerta is…" She gulped.

"Come on, we have to go and see if she is alright. We also have to check if Ron is ok as well" muttered Annie in my ear. We slipped away from the group around Hermione and into the back cellar.

"This is weird," I frowned. "This doesn't happen in the book by JKR, does it?"

"No, you're right. We are on our own now" Annie said, a hint of worry crossing her face which was quickly followed by determination as she thought about the present situation. I had to admire her courage in times like these. **[AT – yeah baby!] **We made our way down the rickety steps into the gloom.

3rd Person POV:

"Freeze."

The two girls stopped in their tracks as the unfamiliar voice resonated in their brains. They held their breath hoping against hope that the voice was imaginary. No such luck. The mysterious voice spoke again but this time the two girls could distinguish the gender of the speaker.

"Drop your wands"

"No" Annie whispered quietly. Katie gave her a side-long glance.

"I said: Drop your wands you ignorant little squirts" The voice had become more insistent, more threatening.

"No" Annie said a little louder. Katie glanced at her again. _Not a good idea Annie._

"Why not?" The voice had become a hiss now. "Drop your wands or I hurt your friend."

"We can't drop something we don't have, brainless" said Annie with a hint of disgust in her voice. Katie stuffed her fist into her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughing. **[Luna – my fist doesn't fit in my mouth you know… Ron – mine fits easily. George – that's coz you've got a big mouth little bro. Fred – so true!] **Annie was also trying to keep a straight face as she moved slowly down the steps toward the unknown wizard. Katie followed her closely. Both were poised on their toes ready to bolt at the slightest warning of danger from the wizard.

"Who are you?" hissed the voice.

"Now, now, do you really think we'll answer that?" Annie said. Katie was choking while bent double with tears streaming down her face as she struggled repeatedly to contain her laughter. Annie was giggling uncontrollably now and it was all she could do to keep upright. A scuffling noise came from below them and a desperate voice yelled

"Look out!"

Katie turned and dived off the step, pulling Annie with her as a flash of green light streaked above their heads; rebounded and then shot towards the caster.

There was a thump and a small tinkle. Then silence.

"There you are" They turned to see Harry running up to them "Are you o-" He stopped seeing the dead body on the floor. "I swear I didn't do it" Annie said.

Harry looked at her "I didn't say you did."

She shrugged "Usually everyone assumes it was me"

Katie looked at her "That's coz it is always you pulling those pranks."

"Pranks" The twins came up standing either side of Annie.

"We're very interested-"

"-In the art of pranks"

"Me too" Annie replied.

And so Annie and the twins walked off deep in discussion about pranks and as they did Katie moaned causing them all to look at her "What?"

"Annie, Fred and George in one team pulling pranks… it'll be worse than an apocalypse."

"oh"

**AT-well that's it for this week.**

**KT- If you review the next chap might be up quicker.**

**AT- yeah and read our other story or if you are… REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Pranks Galore.

Sorry it is late.

**AT- I think you're gonna like this one. KT- If you do… Review. Or no more fun chapters! AT-NOOOOOOOOOO. You have to review. I can't live without fun chapters. Hermione- Honestly.**

The next day found Katie watching with a look of fear as Annie, Fred and George conversed in quiet voices. "We are so gonna end up dead" She muttered. This comment would have brought on a bought of silence as she remembered the death she had seen, but it had been a week and a temporary forgetting charm had been placed on her, Annie and anyone else who had seen.

"YES!" Half the common room jumped as Annie sprang into the air shouting happily. "WHAT!" Katie yelled back slightly miffed at being scared so easily. Annie calmed down when she realised she had an audience but winked mysteriously and said. "Count down from 20" Katie nodded in understanding and began counting. When she got to zero, a huge tub of water tipped up off of its hidden place in the ceiling and soaked the twins. Annie pulled out an umbrella and ended up relatively fine. The twins did not.

"Ohhh" Harry moaned as Annie then stuck her hand out to him. "I should never have bet that you couldn't prank them the muggle way" But he handed over a shiny galleon. Annie held it up in front of her and then squealed. "EEK I have a real magic galleon. OMG!" Katie rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "No… you shouldn't have." But she didn't look sympathetic, she looked like she was trying to hold in laughter. Which she was. Finally the whole common room burst and laughed till they cried.

Fred and George got up and walked over to Annie. She stepped back. The twins started talking.

"Usually we don't really like –"

"-When people prank us-"

"-But usually they cant."

"-But you have and for that we say-"

"-Well done!"

And with that, they made a show of giving her a celebratory hug, effectively soaking her. "Ugh. I knew it was gonna be more than just well done." Annie commented, now wet.

"I did tell you…" Katie said triumphantly. The twins turned to her.

"So you were-"

"-in on it were you?" They looked at her, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Well, credit given-"

"-where credit due."

And they pulled Katie into a hug as well. They all laughed even harder. Annie hardest of all.

"So are you going to tell the twins you're related to the marauders?" Katie asked as they were shown their way round the school. The 'Golden trio' looked at each other before nodding. "Great" Annie said. "I _have_ to see this."

"WHAT"

"WHAT"

Both twins exclaimed at the same time as Harry broke the news to them. They bowed on their knees and began kneeling in front of Harry.

"My dear Harry-"

"-Son of all those great-"

"-We worship you-"

"-And will help you-"

"-Continue on your father's legacy."

"Um" Harry started. He didn't really want to pull many pranks. 'What about Annie instead. She probably knows more about the Marauders pranks than I do. She has read all about them"

They both looked at Annie who was standing next to Katie.

"Do you know as much as he says, will you join us"

Annie looked at them and replied. "To be truthful. No. I know loads but Katie knows more. I'm just the one who can climb high enough to set everything up. I'll join you, but you'll have to take Katie as well. We're a double team."

Fred and George looked at each other then turned to Annie & Katie saying in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"We never ask anyone to join us-"

"-But no-one has ever pranked us-"

"-But we ask you to-"

"And after listening to your reasoning-"

"-We respect that-"

"-And still want you to join us-"

"-As a duo."

Annie and Katie looked at each other as the twins had moments before. They looked back at the twins and said in unison.

-"We'll do it"

-"We'll do it"

"Great"

And they went over to a corner where they resumed their conversation.

"so" Fred (or George) started. "we have been trying to invent this thing to use to pull a prank on the whole school.

"yeah" George (or Fred) Carried on. "It is this cool contraption that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Katie interrupted "Instead of creating some mad thing, why not use what you already have"

"Yeah" Annie said catching on. "If I'm not mistaken, aren't there 3 HUGE fire places in the great hall?"

"And 2 of them are right near the Slytherin table" Fred was catching on too.

"And the other right behind the teachers table" George was now on the right page.

"And if we say… did something that made the fireplaces… do something… to the Slytherins…then" Katie said purposefully trailing off.

The twins grinned like idiots.

"The working of a-"

"-Muggle mind never ceases-"

"-To amaze me-"

"-And me"

The two girls grinned. "WE were hoping you would say that. Neither of them noticed Ginny pulling her extendable ear back with a satisfied smile adorning her face.

At dinner that night, the twins ran in late but with huge grins on their faces. They signed their thumbs up at the girls and they too grinned. " All is good to go" They all ate dinner in a relatively normal mood until Draco Malfoy made to get up. The four prankers started at this. "Quick" Katie hissed what do you have to distract him?"

"Um I have a filibuster and a dungbomn" Fred said quietly pulling them out. Annie looked at them and then snatched them out of Freds hand. She looked at the filibuster and then jammed the blowy-uppy-bit (**KT-Really Annie. AT- Yup. Sirius Black- I kinda like it.)** into the centre of the dungbomb. 'How do you activate this" Annie asked. George responded by gesturing to the glass of water next to him. "ah" From low down, so no-one would see, Annie chucked the dungbomb with the filibuster in and it landed with a _splosh _in Malfoy's cup. _Boom _ the firework exploded and ended up exploding the dungbomb so images that the firework mad, ended up stinking.

The fireworks did eventually calm down and the prank players sighed in relief as they had not gone over to when the actual planned prank would happen. The actual prank did come though.

Most of the school watched confused as Snape stood up and began singing.

_I could while away the hours_

_Conferring with the flowers_

_Consulting with the rain_

_And my head I'll be scratching_

_While my thoughts were busy hatching_

_If I only had a brain_

Draco stood up and began singing whilst doing a waltz with Pansy Parkinson,

_I'd unravel every riddle_

_For any indiv'ual_

_In trouble or in pain_

_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'_

_You could be another Lincon_

_If you only had a brain_

McGonagall stood up and began waltzing with Dumbledore. The other teachers and all the Slytherins all started waltzing as McGonagall sung.

_Oh, I could tell you why_

_The ocean's near the shore_

_I could think of things I've never thunk before_

_And then I'll sit and think some more_

Snape and Draco sung the last 2 verses together.

_I would not be just a nothing_

_My head all full of stuffin'_

_My heart all full of pain_

_I would dance and be merry_

_Life would be a ding-a-derry_

_If I only had a brain._

_Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'_

_To reason out the reason_

_For things I can't explain_

_Then perhaps I'll deserve_

_And be even worthy of you_

_If I only had a brain_

They finished and sat down all burning bright red. The whole school was in tears and the prankers more so than the others. "That was the best prank I have ever pulled" Katie said between her tears. Annie stopped laughing abruptly "That's coz it's the first prank you ever pulled."

"Is not"

"is too"

"Is not"

"Yes it is! You were always too scared to get told off so you made me pull them"

"I came up with them"

"I helped"

"You call what you did helping!"

Through this, the golden trio watched amused and harry said "I told you they argue as much as you guys." Hermione and Ron looked indignantly at Harry "We do not argue _that_ much. "YES YOU DO!" About half the school added their two knuts into the conversation.

**AT- Nice, pretty proud of that. The song is 'if only I had a brain' from the wizard of oz.**

**KT- I bet you can't guess what's going on with Ginny.**

**AT- *scoffs* Course I can, I'm writing this remember…um…what's going on with a Ginny?**

**Ginny- Yeah what is going on with me.**

**AT- You should know.**

**Ginny- UGH**

**AT- Review lots…**


	5. Chapter 5

AT- Sorry this chapter is so late. I put KT in charge and she didn't do it.  
KT-I forgot!  
AT- Tell that to the readers.  
KT- Anyway we won't deny you any more.  
AT- The next chapter will be up in the next two weeks.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up with a pounding headache. _Today was not going to be a good day he thought._ Almost as if to confirm, he tripped over some stray clothes and hit his head giving himself a huge headache. _Great._ He thought as he stumbled into the shower.

But he was no the only one to wake up in a huff. That morning, Annie was woken up because of a particularly nasty vision. Although she had read of the triwizard tournament in the fourth 'Harry Potter' book, it was still shocking to see it happen in front of her eyes. When she had woken, she had also awoken Katie and told her of the vision.

"But we can't not let Harry participate." She had said. "It would change the future too much. It would be too risky."

But Annie had stayed adamant and now the two friends were huddled in the common room at six in the morning discussing how they could help without changing the future as much as possible. The pressing issue of only having one month to put their plans into place was not forgotten either. But their time before everyone else woke finally finished and so they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

As it was Saturday, most students would normally have had breakfast ate. The girls, however, weren't alone in rising early. When they went down to the entrance hall, they saw twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all of them examining the Goblet. It had been placed in the centre of the hall on the stool that normally bore the sorting hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron (Him, Harry and Hermione had walked in with the girls) asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot" She replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet"

"Bet some of them put their names in last night after we'd all gone to bed" Harry said. "I would've done it if it had been me… wouldn't have wanted everyone watching."

"No. No! Don't say that." Annie burst out. "It'll only lead to unwanted consequences later" The others looked at her strangely. She was talking in the creepy tone usually reserved for their batty old Divination professor. Harry shrugged, "Just stating my opinion."

"Well don't!" They were all looking more than slightly scared now. All except Katie who put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder. "Calm down." She hissed, "We discussed what we were and weren't going to change, didn't we?"

"Yes" Annie replied sheepishly. "Sorry"

The rest of the day past in a blur. They had potions, transfiguration and herbology.

Potions was the most eventful when Annie shouted at Snape. Then they went to the great hall for dinner. They were really early so not many people were there. The just sat down and chatted.

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins,"

said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

Harry watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley - Hogwarts. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Harry thought it had worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, also chortling, tucked in to dinner.

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed as it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Harry led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"Listen!" said Hermione suddenly.

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. A tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.

Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory, said Seamus, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione when they had finished breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall.

"We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet," said Harry.

"Okay," said Ron, "just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."

A look of great excitement suddenly dawned on Hermione's face.

"I've just realized - I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" she said brightly.

"Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?"

"What is it with her?" said Ron, exasperated, as Hermione ran away up the marble staircase.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry suddenly. "It's your friend. . ."

The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the veela-girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly.

Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to Harry as the veela-girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "Hang around, I suppose... . Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Where are they sleeping, then?" said Ron, moving toward the front doors and staring after them.

A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of S. P. E.W. badges.

"Oh good, hurry up," said Ron, and he jumped down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the veela-girl, who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime.

As they neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door, and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly.

"Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag -" Hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words.

Hagrid was wearing his best (and very horrible) hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it, though; he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all. For a moment, Hermione goggled at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts."

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're get-tin' massive, mus' be

nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Oh no, really?" said Hermione, shooting a repressive look at Ron, who, staring at Hagrid's odd hairstyle, had just opened his mouth to say something about it.

"Yeah," said Hagrid sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky," said Ron. Hagrid missed the sarcasm.

Hagrid's cabin comprised a single room, in one corner of which was a gigantic bed covered in a patchwork quilt. A similarly enormous wooden table and chairs stood in front of the fire beneath the quantity of cured hams and dead birds hanging from the ceiling. They sat down at the table while Hagrid started to make tea, and were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid seemed quite as excited about it as they were.

"You wait," he said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task. . . ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

Hagrid had made what he said was a beef casserole, but after Hermione unearthed a large talon in hers, she, Harry, and Ron rather lost their appetites. However, they enjoyed themselves trying to make Hagrid tell them what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet.

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. She had started her talk of S.P.E.W with Hagrid. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothin' doin', Hermione."

Hermione looked very cross indeed and stuffed her box of badges back into her cloak pocket.

By half past five it was growing dark, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the announcement of the school champions.

"I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid, putting away his darning. "Jus' give us a sec."

Hagrid got up, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it. They didn't pay too much attention until a truly horrible smell reached their nostrils. Coughing, Ron said, "Hagrid, what's that?"

"Eh?" said Hagrid, turning around with a large bottle in his hand. "Don' yeh like it?"

"Is that aftershave?" said Hermione in a slightly choked voice.

"Er - eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered. He was blushing.

"Maybe it's a bit much," he said gruffly. "I'll go take it off, hang on..."

He stumped out of the cabin, and they saw him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel outside the window.

"Eau de cologne?" said Hermione in amazement. "Hagrid?"

"And what's with the hair and the suit?" said Harry in an undertone.

"Look!" said Ron suddenly, pointing out of the window. Hagrid had just straightened up and turned 'round. If he had been blushing before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Getting to their feet very cautiously, so that Hagrid wouldn't spot them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione peered through the window and saw that Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students had just emerged from their carriage, clearly about to set off for the champion choosing too. They couldn't hear what Hagrid was saying, but he was talking to Madame

Maxime with a rapt, misty-eyed expression Harry had only ever seen him wear once before -when he had been looking at the baby dragon, Norbert.

"He's going up to the castle with her!" said Hermione indignantly. "I thought he was waiting for us!"

Without so much as a backward glance at his cabin, Hagrid was trudging off up the grounds with Madame Maxime, the Beaux-batons students following in their wake, jogging to keep up with their enormous strides.

"He fancies her!" said Ron incredulously. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record - bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton."

They let themselves out of the cabin and shut the door behind them. It was surprisingly dark outside. Drawing their cloaks more closely around themselves, they set off up the sloping lawns.

"Ooh it's them, look!" Hermione whispered.

The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Hermione, Ron, and Harry and proceeded through them.

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"

There was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

KT- Well i know a lot of it is from the book.

AT- But I love this chapter. Once again sorry for the wait. Review and the next chap will come sooner.


End file.
